Força Centrípeta
by Mrs. B. W
Summary: “Força centrípeta é a força resultante que puxa um corpo para o centro da trajetória em um movimento curvilíneo ou circular que o mesmo descreve.” Remus sempre soube que eram os olhos de Padfoot.


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter não me**__** pertence , dãr.**_

_Segunda fic RemusXSirius of aaaaall my life__**.**_

_Espero que gostem, a capa encontra-se em:_

_http:// img 254. image shack. us/ img254/2906/ fanficcapaof7. jpg ( tirem os espaços. )_

_Obrigada pela atenção e...REVIEWS,PLEASE._

_**EDIT: Repostada por correções no texto.**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_**-"Força centrípeta**__ é a força resultante que puxa um corpo para o centro da trajetória em um movimento curvilíneo ou circular que o mesmo descreve."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Remus lembrava-se da sensação áspera do papel de "Hogwarts, Uma História" sob seus dedos levemente gelados. O livro estava aberto, mas ele sequer o olhara._

_Remus era um lobisomem e por consequência, um monstro._

_Para ele, mesmo naquela idade, esse conceito estava tão claro que ele podia entender o que Dumbledore estava fazendo por ele era incrível, e completamente inaceitável. Mas ele queria aquela esperança._

_E agora Remus estava no trem, a caminho de Hogwarts, e ele tinha onze anos._

_E a porta da cabine que ocupava abriu-se com um estrondo, e através dela ele viu cabelos negros brilhantes e uma pessoa. Sim, nessa ordem de visão e importância, por que o corpo com os cabelos jogou-se na poltrona a sua frente e resmungou "Finalmente!" _

_E essa era a criança mais estranha que ele já havia visto, considerando que ele mesmo de tempos em tempos virava algo __**bastante estranho**__._

_E outro garoto entrou, e Remus viu um sorriso e óculos tortos sendo arrumados, mas esse estranho se identificou, e apertando a mão de Remus disse tratar-se de James Potter e que "o ilustre senhor acompanhando-o era Sirius Black" ( Comentário que este respondeu com um resmungo "Ilustre senhor, pff." E uma olhadela curiosa na sua direção quando apresentou-se ).Remus não lembrava-se da falação que iniciara-se após isso, mas sim dos olhos de Sirius Black._

_Esquecidos o cabelo e o resto, eles iluminavam-lhe a cara. Riam com Sirius e seu brilho se derramava sobre o sorriso, e havia naqueles olhos uma força estranha que lhe chamava, que dizia, esperneando como uma criança mimada "Olhe pra mim!Me queira!Espere por mim!Precise de mim!Estou aqui!...Sou o que você precisa."_

_E Remus ainda não podia ouvi-la claramente, mas ela estava ali, a espreita, e ainda menino apenas o que poderia afirmar é que eram olhos __**esquisitos.**_

_..._

_Durante as aulas, ele era atento._

_Nas lições, dedicado._

_Nas provas, acima da média._

_Na personalidade, quieto._

_E Remus Lupin conquistava a todos a seu redor com sua gentileza e calma._

_Porém a cada lua cheia que desaparecia com o amanhecer, ele sentia-se só._

_Machucado, cansado e sozinho, Remus era um amigo que mentia. Mal sabia ele que logo seria um maroto._

_Pois seus amigos estavam com ele naquela manhã, quando ele acordou e não havia sangue seco em sua pele, e havia um cachorro negro a seu lado. Quando James contou-lhe sobre um plano absurdo, e ele, entre furioso e maravilhado, chorou como a criança que ainda era e repreendeu a todos, aceitando aquela loucura relutantemente._

_Remus lembraria-se depois da risada rouca e alta de Sirius, do abraço de James, da alegria de Peter por conseguir tão difícil transformação. Lembrava-se do braço de Sirius sobre seus ombros e de um murmurado " Agora somos a sua família, Aluado."_

_E ele era Aluado, e Sirius, Almofadinhas, James era Pontas e Peter, Rabicho._

_Estava tudo bem, ele não estava mais sozinho._

_E os olhos de Padfoot eram inocentes como Sirius nunca fora na forma humana, e sinceros, tão sinceros... Para Remus, eram casa._

_..._

_Remus lembrava-se._

_Da paixão de James, aquela garota ruiva e inteligente, de voz viva e faces coradas quando o maroto a cortejava._

_Lembrava-se de Severus, aquele rapaz sério e inteligente, que estudava para as provas até altas horas, sentado ao fundo da biblioteca, acenando timidamente em sinal de reconhecimento quando seu olhar cruzava com o de Remus._

_E James, que espumava de ciúmes das atenções de Lily a Snape, de Sirius resmungando sobre más companhias e de que Remus podia estudar com ele. Como se Sirius houvesse estudado algum dia de sua vida._

_E então da descoberta._

_O horror e a mágoa, da vida de Severus em risco naquela lua onde as brincadeiras de Sirius ultrapassaram qualquer limite. Lembrava da dor, da expressão de Sirius, aquela que ele só lhe dirigira duas vezes na vida._

_Uma seria esta, quando as palavras de frustração e incredulidade de Remus o atingiram, e outra, na volta de Azkban, quando o mundo caía mais uma vez, quando Sirius apareceria em sua porta, e lhe diria que o erro era todo dele, por que não confiara em Remus._

_Mas essa era outra lembrança._

_Remus havia perdoado. Ele sabia, que eventualmente, perdoaria qualquer coisa que Sirius fizesse. Já Sirius...Ele não era tão fácil._

_Semanas depois, Sirius era o cafajeste mais conhecido de Hogwarts, cabulava mais aulas do que possível, trocava de cama a cada noite, arruaçava e aproveitava-se de todos que lhe estivessem a disposição._

_James estava obcecado com Lily, e Peter estudava com Remus até altas horas para conseguir as notas necessárias.Não havia mais um cachorro negro ao seu lado nas manhãs depois da lua cheia, nem na enfermaria, nem na torre.E Remus tentava não se importar._

_Mas somente quando, de madrugada, o cheiro de Whisky de Fogo e cigarro de Sirius invadiria o dormitório, é que Remus dormiria, exausto, com os olhos inchados de lágrimas e o coração pesado._

_Sonharia com os olhos de mágoa de Sirius._

_..._

_Agora Remus era monitor._

_Fora uma surpresa muito agradável, e , emocionado, ele sabia que devia tudo a voto de confiança de Dumbledore.E esse apoio era mais do que suficiente para Remus._

_Segurava a carta como um tesouro, e conversando com James e Peter no trem para Hogwarts, ele viu Padfoot._

_Ele havia mudado. Estava mais alto e bonito, e durante o verão sua pele adquirira um bonito tom bronzeado. Estava mais sério também, e encarou Remus demoradamente antes de sentar-se ao lado de Peter.E Remus lembrava-se que havia estremecido por inteiro, e corado, virando-se em seguida para a janela._

_Com isso não viu o olhar carrancudo de Sirius a James, o sem som "Viu, eu não te disse?", e a encarada de James em resposta, junto com um "Tome uma atitude!"._

_Depois Remus estava pelos corredores, juntamente com Lily, monitorando, e ela lhe acompanhara até a cabine, somente para ver James, que fizera um escândalo e minutos depois mandara-se com Peter atrás da garota._

_E depois ele estava nos braços de Sirius, ou Sirus estava em seus braços, mas não importava, por que Almofadinhas chorava baixinho em seu pescoço, e estava tudo de volta a seu lugar._

_E Remus não sabia como as coisas haviam voltado ao início, mas pra ele, era o suficiente._

_Por que os olhos de Padfoot eram os mesmos, e eram olhos __**verdadeiros**__._

_..._

_E Remus acordava sem machucados, enrolado a Padfoot como a um cobertor._

_A casa dos gritos iluminava-se aos poucos e eles eram os primeiros a acordar. Nas primeiras vezes havia um certo constrangimento, mas Padfoot era Padfoot e na quarta lua cheia era um humano e não um cachorro que acordava abraçado a Remus._

_Era natural demais, já estava destinado, então eles deixavam aquilo como estava e continuavam a chamar de amizade aquela relação, o sentimento que ia crescendo, continuaram a ignorar._

_Mas talvez não fosse necessário._

_A prova de História da Magia era sobre as lendas trouxas em relação a monstros marinhos e dragões, e Remus poderia citar em qualquer período de sua vida as exatas palavras lidas em seu estudo, por que lembrava-se de cada detalhe daquela noite._

_Faziam três dias que a última lua havia passado e ele estava exausto, praticamente dormindo encima do livro, mas determinado ao menos finalizar o capítulo. Já antes tinha contado, e faltavam exatamente duas folhas, mas as mãos de Padfoot cortaram sua visão antes que pudesse continuar._

_-Chega Remus, vá dormir._

_E Padfoot o cobriu e guardou o livro no criado mudo,enquanto um sonolento Remus adormecia sem perceber... Sem perceber que Sirius puxava as cobertas e juntava-se a ele, em um abraço quente que o fez dormir instantes depois._

_De manhã, ele estava quente, por aquele cobertor peludo lhe fazia cócegas no nariz e lhe envolvia firmemente, e antes de abrir os olhos Remus percebeu que havia algo de tanto estranho naquela situação._

_Não era um cobertor._

_Era alguém._

_Era Padfoot._

_E seu coração acelerou por que, longe de ser anormal, aquela situação estava se tornando comum demais, pois ele já não podia contar nos dedos quantas vezes acordara daquela maneira,e, afinal, eles eram amigos,e homens, e aquilo não estava certo, e Remus estava surtando, por que os braços de Padfoot não o soltavam, longe disso, o aproximavam cada vez era um lobisomem!Ele era trouxa! Como não tinha percebido o quão impossivel aquilo era?_

_Remexendo-se com mais ímpeto agora,Remus __**precisava**__ sair dali naquele momento._

_-Pare, Rem._

_Era Sirius, ele estava acordado, ali, olhava-o tão serio e falava..._

_-Pare, olhe pra mim._

_E Remus estava chorando, por que não era possível, não podia ser contado, não podia acontecer..._

_Ele estava irremediavelmente apaixonado por Padfoot._

_Os olhos de Sirus estavam ali, e estavam escuros e brilhantes como quando Pads lhe dizia alguma verdade absolutamente inegável.E ele não disse nada, apenas o olhou, e Remus estava perdido, por que não adiantava se afastar, ele podia ir para qualquer lugar, conhecer qualquer pessoa, ficar distante pelo tempo que fosse necessário, que não se afastaria daqueles olhos. Eles eram vivos e lhe diziam, com segurança, calma e certeza, que o amava._

_**Eu o amo tanto, tanto...**_

_E ele estava por inteiro entregue, e os lábios de Padfoot o tomavam em um beijo._

_Ha, um beijo, um beijo verdadeiro, com mãos nos cabelos, olhos fechados e coração, um beijo real, com línguas e dentes e pele, e dedos que exploravam...Um beijo total, de entrega e permissão, de abandono no outro, de completude..._

_E a boca de Padfoot estava amarga, e seus narizes se chocaram levemente, e seus pés estavam gelados, era tudo tão incrível e intenso que Remus achou que fosse demais,que não fosse aguentar._

_Mas ele desejou aquilo. Desejou Padfoot, o abraço, o carinho, o coração de Sirius...Desejou ter esperado menos, admitido mais,sido mais sincero,acreditado, lutado..._

_..._

_Agora Remus estava em Grimmauld Place e Padfoot era mais alto e mais marcado, e os cabelos que Remus agarrava tinham fios brancos, mas ainda era Pads, e era o mesmo beijo, a mesma história que se repetia..._

_E ele era um menino no trem e Pads latia uma risada, um garoto machucado na volta de um transformação e Pads lambia-lhe uma bochecha, e lhe abanava a cauda._

_Era um adolescente furioso e Pads arrependia-se das brincadeiras_

_Era Remus, o monitor repreendendo-o e sendo beijado em um corredor escuro_

_Era o Professor Lupin e o abraçava despedaçando-se na Casa do Gritos_

_Era o mesmo Aluado, o Moony, e agora seus olhos cansados recostavam no peito de Sirius, e eram bocas, e dentes, e dias, e sonhos, e planos, e medo..._

_E Remus nunca soube se acabou realmente,_

_Havia Tonks, e Harry, e a Guerra, o abandono...Mas também haviam as lembranças, aquele ciclo vicioso de lembranças tornando-o menino,garoto, adolescente,monitor, professor, guerreiro, amante._

_Talvez nunca parasse._

_Talvez ele sumisse._

_Talvez o véu também fizesse parte..._

_Talvez tudo, tudo, __**tudo**__...Fosse um mecanismo, uma estrada extensa e penosa, com flores e pedras e vento, onde haveria um porta..._

_E quando ele a atravessasse..._

_Ha, quando atravessasse..._

_Ele voltaria ao trem, aos livros, dedos, paisagem, porta._

_E aos universos cintilantes dos olhos de Pads._


End file.
